Ring Around His Rosie
by ShadeDancer
Summary: Continuing the adventure started in Once Upon A Rug. Rowena sent Salazar another gift...Slash.


Ric and Sal wouldn't give me any peace until I wrote this. Possibly more in the future if Rowena keeps sending Salazar gifts. If you want to review with ideas, be my guest.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own anything that can be identified as ever having lived inside the world of Harry Potter...unfortunately that also means I don't own Ric or Sal.

_Ring Around His Rosie_

Salazar was in his office, staring down at his desk in dismay. He had come into his office in order to do paperwork only to find another or Rowena's presents lying in wait for him. This time is was a silver and bronze bracelet, spelled by Rowena's own hand with an automatic sizing charm. Not only was it something he would never wear because Rowena had given it to him, but the thin band was too damn effeminate—it was something more suited for a woman with dainty wrists. Salazar leaned forward until his head hit the desk, turning so that his cheek lay flat on the wooden surface and he could stare some more at the bracelet. What was he to do? Salazar was still in the same position nearly twenty minutes later when Godric walked in without bothering to knock.

"Hey Sal." Godric was in high spirits. "I managed some free time and thought that if you weren't busy—luv?"

Salazar didn't bother lifting his head. "She sent me another present."

Godric moved behind Salazar and wrapped his muscled arms around the slighter man. "What is it this time?"

"A thin, effeminate bracelet spelled to size itself to the wearer's desire. As if I would wear such a thing."

A wicked look entered Godric's amber eyes as he trailed a hand down Sal's chest, ending its journey in his lover's lap. "Not where anyone could see at least."

"Wha—you don't mean..."

"You said it yourself. 'Spelled to size itself to the wearer's desire'."

"But this is also Rowena we're talking about." Salazar protested. "Charms Mistress Extraordinaire. What if she's put other charms on it as well, like one that won't let it come off."

"Then we'll just have to charm an override spell onto the bracelet." Godric smiled wickedly at his lover. "Come on, think like a Slytherin. Rowena's an innocent and wouldn't put traps like that on a gift. Especially not when she's trying to woo you."

Salazar bristled. "I am thinking like a Slytherin, you're thinking like a Gryffindor—with your cock. Rowena is an innocent, yes, but she has a devious streak to her."

Godric shrugged. "Then I'll try it first. We can set the override to one of the words you've taught me in parseltongue for good measure. Come to think of it, we can even set the sizing commands to parseltongue to be safe."

It took only a little more convincing, and a few well placed caresses, but Salazar agreed to charm the bracelet as long as Godric was the one to put it on first—he wasn't stupid after all. It also didn't hurt matters that Sal had a secret desire to have Godric at his mercy with a cock-ring on.

"There." He finished placing the safety charm with one final hiss. "It's all set. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"Yes." Godric pulled Salazar into a hard kiss, their bodies flush against each other showing Sal just how ready he really was. "I'm more than ready."

Slowly Salazar pulled back enough so that he could fit the hand holding the adjusted ring down between their bodies, all the while keeping his eyes locked with Godric's. He knew he was being a coward by letting Godric test the ring instead of himself, but Ric was also the one that wanted to do this in the first place. The ring slipped easily around Godric's hard cock, easily adjusting itself and Godric groaned.

"Are you alright?" Sal asked worriedly.

"Perfect." Ric breathed. "It fits so perfectly. Better than any of those others we have. I hate to say it, but Rowena is a genius. I think you need to thank her."

"Mmmmh." Sal hummed deep in his throat, a sound of pleasure. "How about you stop mentioning her name for a while. We haven't fully tried out her gift enough to be able to thank her yet."

As he spoke Salazar began trailing his hands along Godric's shoulder blades, up over his shoulders, and down to his pebbling nipples. He tweaked them. Godric growled and reached for Salazar, but Salazar was determined to keep the upper hand for a while longer. He hissed, causing the ring to constrict slightly before expanding and then settling back to the comfortable fit.

Godric sucked in a breath. "So that's how it's going to be, huh?"

Salazar gave a wicked smile. "Yes. I'm in charge right now. I call—"

A knock sounded on the door and both Salazar and Godric groaned.

"Just ignore it." Godric whispered as Salazar's hand froze in its downward trek towards his cock.

"I know you're in there Salazar." It was Helga. "We have guests—ministry guests. If you don't open this door I'm going to blast it in. Ten…"

Salazar groaned and quickly picked his robe up off the floor. "Damn it. She will."

"Nine…"

Godric went to fumble with the ring around his cock, but Salazar hissed at him. "Leave it. There's no time unless you want to suddenly explain our relationship. Pants and robe, now."

Cursing Godric did as Salazar said. Getting caught like this would be a very bad thing; relationships like theirs weren't exactly encouraged, especially with both of them being expected to carry on their respective family lines and being as powerful as they were.

"Two…"

Making sure Godric was decently covered and his own robes were in place, Salazar strode purposefully to his door and yanked it open.

"Impatient, Helga?" Salazar drew, his voice laconic. "Godric and I were attempting to have a meeting about some wayward students of ours before you so rudely interrupted."

"Well this rude interruption, as you call it, is to inform you that you are expected in the Great Hall for lunch. We have Ministry guests and I refused to entertain them and field their questions by myself. Now get moving."

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps we would be given a chance to change into something more suitable first?"

"Oh no." Helga shook her finger. "You will take forever just so that you have to spend less time with whatever incompetent fool has decided to interfere with Hogwarts this time. You both are fine as you are."

Godric and Salazar exchanged glances full of meaning but had no choice but to go along with their determined friend, dragged all the way to the Great Hall without a chance to escape.

As he had expected the dinner was boring, a drawn out affair, but one Godric might have survived had one of the visiting dignitaries not spoken. Even then, on a normal day the man would have merely proved to be an annoyance. Today though, today the man was torture, but Godric couldn't excuse himself with Helga keeping him firmly in her sights.

Godric shifted again and happened to catch the amused glance Salazar shot him. Godric glowered back, biting at his lip as the idiotic dignitary spoke again. It wasn't funny. The dignitary had a lisp and the damned spell on the bracelet was taking it as Parseltongue! At first Godric's concern had been having an orgasm in the middle of dinner, but now the ring seemed to be malfunctioning and wasn't releasing as much as it should and was becoming painful.

**... ... ... ... ...**

At first Salazar thought Godric's embarrassed shifting was cute and a bit funny, after all, they were the only two who knew Godric was currently sporting a cock-ring under his robes. The others couldn't even begin to guess, but then Salazar put two and two together and it wasn't so funny anymore.

"Yessss." The dignitary lisped and Salazar saw Godric tense. "That isss it exsssactly."

Salazar could have hexed himself—who knew that their carefully constructed spell would be overcome by a full-of-himself dignitary with a lisp. Pitching his voice to be as inaudible to human hearing as possible, Salazar turned his head as if to cough and hissed. Rowena gave him an odd look, but when he turned back he saw that Godric had relaxed a bit. It didn't appear to have been enough though.

Salazar frowned thoughtfully. It was hard for him to tell without actually asking Godric, but it appeared as if the ring was tightening without letting back out like it should. He knew this had been a bad idea. He had to get Godric out of here and get that damned bracelet of Rowena's off of him immediately. It was time for a diversion worthy of a Slythering—or perhaps a Gryffindor. Giving his wand a quick, hard flick under the cover of the table Salazar caused the food on the table to explode.

"That's it!" Salazar surged to his feet. "I've warned those students of yours about their pranks, Godric. I'm going to have words with them."

Salazar purposefully strode from the hall, mentally urging Godric to pick up on the plan. He was almost through the doors when his lover understood and hurried after him while everyone else was still distracted, the loose fall of his robes hiding the whole reason behind this fiasco.

"Now wait just a moment Salazar! I won't have you blaming my students for this…"

And then they were home free, a short sprint—somewhat of a discomfort for Godric in his current condition—taking them to a secret passage that led near to Godric's chambers. Rowena and Helga would kill them both later, but Salazar figured they had a good hour or two in which the women would be soothing the dignitaries over before they'd begin hunting him and Godric down.

"Merlin's bloody blue balls." Godric collapsed onto his sofa as Salazar secured the door behind them. "I thought I was going to die. Every time I tried to excuse myself Helga stopped me or the bloody ponce started talking again."

Salazar moved to kneel between Godric's legs, his hands parting the deep red robes his lover was wearing so that he could free Godric from the constraints of his pants.

"I'm sorry luv. I told you this would turn out to be a bad idea."

Deftly Salazar removed the resizing bracelet from around Godric's cock and tossed it behind him.

"It's not your—" Salazar cut off the rest of Godric's words by swallowing his cock; Godric groaned. "Okay, okay. It is your fault. You can make it up to me by not stopping what you're doing. Merlin, Sal."

Salazar smirked but didn't stop and before too long Godric's hands were woven in his hair, forcing his head down so that his throat was painfully stretched around the erection he was sucking on. Unbidden tears pricked Salazar's eyes as he gagged, trying to relax the muscles in his throat as he had to swallow Godric's seed. Salazar slapped at Godric's leg and was rewarded by being let up so he could suck in a ragged breath.

"Too hard." He rasped, laying his head on Godric's lightly-haired leg.

"I'm sorry." Godric brushed at Salazar's hair. "I lost myself for a moment. I didn't mean to do that."

Salazar nodded; he knew it hadn't been on purpose, but sometimes Godric forgot his own strength and they usually didn't use couches or chairs for oral because of the position. Godric hauled Salazar up away from his leg and off the floor so he could sit the slighter man on his lap. Gently Godric kissed Salazar, his hand wandering until he found his lover's untended erection. Slowly he began to pump his hand up and down over Salazar's cock, falling into a brisk rhythm he knew his lover liked. Salazar moaned, head falling back to open his neck to kisses, but after a moment he stopped Godric.

"Not like this. I want you inside me today, now. Please Ric."

"As you wish." Godric stood, lifting Salazar as he did, and carried his lover into the bedroom where he easily picked up where they had left off.

Suddenly Godric pulled back slightly and grinned. "You know, we're going to have to bribe my students with something really good so that they'll willingly take the fall for this afternoon."

Salazar groaned in frustration. "You want to talk about this now. I'll set them some bogus detentions and teach them some new pranks. They'll take the fall. Now enough talk, back to our _other _discussion."

Godric smirked and bent his head so that his lips rested just above Salazar's, his cock poised for entrance into his lover's body. "Don't forget, you also need to think of what you're going to tell Rowena about her bracelet."

And then Godric thrust home, ensuring that Salazar wouldn't be thinking about anything other than him.

* * *

Posted On: February 25, 2010


End file.
